


[podfic] The Sincerest Form of Flattery

by inmyriadbits



Category: Castle, House M.D., Numb3rs, Psych, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, due South
Genre: Community: amplificathon, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyriadbits/pseuds/inmyriadbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/252397">The Sincerest Form of Flattery</a> by inmyriadbits.</p><p>  <i>All detectives are Sherlock Holmes, and they all have their Watsons. Six iterations of Holmes moments in six fandoms.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Sincerest Form of Flattery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sincerest Form of Flattery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252397) by [inmyriadbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyriadbits/pseuds/inmyriadbits). 



> Recorded for amplificathon 2013. Click on the cover or title to visit the download page at the audiofic archive. Please check the original fic post for further discussion of slight warnings and quote credits.

  
[](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sincerest-form-of-flattery)   
  
[The Sincerest Form of Flattery](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sincerest-form-of-flattery)  


**Author & Reader:** inmyriadbits  
 **Length:** 00:24:20


End file.
